


Alaska Stars

by Akinasky



Series: Loud House AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alaska, Derek has 10 Sisters, Fluff, Kisses Bingo, Laying Head on Shoulder, Loud House AU, Loud House AU Series, M/M, Stargazing, Sterek Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek and Stiles go to visit his sisters in Alaska where they are going to school. Stiles takes him stargazing. They stay curled up together because its cold.Sterek Week: StargazingKisses Bingo: Laying Head on Shoulder
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Loud House AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365184
Kudos: 28





	Alaska Stars

Derek looked up from where he was reading one of the books that his sister got him for his birthday when Stiles stopped in front of him. His sisters; Piper, April and Juni were all at a movie at the moment, leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the apartment. Both Piper and April were attending the Anchorage campus of UAA (a college in Alaska) and though it was much colder than either of them were used to, Stiles was living in four extra layers and Derek’s body heat was higher to compensate. They’d spent the last couple of days touring the campus and just staring at the scenery with slack jawed wonder.

“What are you up to?” Derek asked, putting his thumb down on the page to hold his place before letting the book fall closed. Stiles was already dressed in his bulky three shirt, sweater and jacket combo and he had on jeans but Derek could tell he was wearing long johns underneath and the snow boots on his feet. Derek smiled, he looked poofy and adorable.

“Shut up, don’t even think about making fun of me, you wanna go on a date with me?”

Derek raised a brow in question but placed the bookmark in his book and setting it aside before he donned his boots, jackets and gloves. Stiles reached out and pulled a winter knit hat down on Derek’s head before pressing a gentle hand to Derek’s cheek. Then he pulled on his own gloves and hat and they headed out to the truck that Piper was letting them borrow for the time they were here. Stiles turned on his GoogleMaps and it directed them to where ever they were going, Stiles taking the roads a much more sedate pace than he would be taking in Beacon Hills but then this was Alaska and there was snow and ice all around them.

It took some getting used to for both of them.

Derek watched the scenery go by as they drive, letting himself be comforted by Stiles’s closeness and his silence. Stiles was usually a chatterbox and he seemed relatively calm at the moment so he wasn’t worried. When Stiles finally pulled off the road and parked he looked over at Derek expectantly and waited.

“Yes?” Derek asked with a smile.

“So I know because of light pollution and everything, this isn’t really something we can _really_ do at home. I figured since we are here in the Last Frontier, we could take advantage of the darkness and the clear skies and look at the stars; maybe see if we can find some of the constellations?” he pulled out a couple of little pamphlets and handed one over to Derek. He looked down at the leaflet and then back at Stiles, frowning just a little.

Stiles’s hopeful smile faded a little as he asked, “Unless you don’t want to? That’s okay. I just thought…”

Derek reached out and pressed a finger to Stiles’s mouth gently, “I love this Stiles. Thank you. You just surprised me; I didn’t even know how much I thought about this until you started talking. Thank you.”

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s finger in a gentle kiss and then looked out the front window of the truck, “Do you think I am going to die from the cold if we sit on the hood of the truck while we look?”

Derek grinned, “I think if you curl up _real close_ then we can make it work for a little while anyway.”

They both got out of the truck, Stiles shivering a little with the change in temperature. Derek held onto the little brochure then helped Stiles up onto the front of truck before boosting himself up as well. The metal of the hood was still warm from the drive but cooling quickly so Derek stepped back down and held a gloved finger up to halt Stiles’s questions. He opened the door and grabbed one of the heavy blankets from the boot and closed the door again. He walked back to the front and laid out the blanket then helped Stiles to settle back on top of it without it shifting too much before getting up next to him. Derek held out his arm and Stiles nestled in close, pressing his head down on Derek’s shoulder and they opened the leaflet between the two of them and started searching.

They made it through half the pamphlet before Stiles’s shivering was so bad he was barely able to speak so Derek called it quits with the promise of sitting on the heating vent back in the apartment and some hot beverage (whatever the girls had in stock since it was after eleven in the evening). Stiles groaned, “I wa-a-anted to-o-o get thr—ough the who-o-o-le thi-ng.”

“I know love but you are going to be a Stilescicle if we don’t get you in the truck and warmed up.”

Stiles snorted then ended up chattering a little more as he hopped down off the truck and Derek grabbed the pamphlets and the blanket as he walked Stiles around to the passenger side so he could focus on warming up while Derek drove them back to the apartment when Stiles looked up one more time and slapped Derek on the shoulder and pointed up. Derek turned, as Stiles hugged him close and tucked his head into Derek’s shoulder once more as they watched the wisps of green and purple move across the sky in one little area across the sky.

Derek grinned, “Aurora Borealis. Holy shit!”

Stiles bounced a little on his feet before Derek ushered him into the cab of the truck and closed the door before rushing around to the other side and getting into the driver’s seat. He started the truck and turned the heater on all the way up while Stiles stared at the sky with his nose pressed to the window. Derek pulled off his gloves and pressed one hand to the back of Stiles’s neck while his boyfriend watched the waves of colors danced in the sky.

“That’s so amazing, this place is so beautiful. Cold, but beautiful,” Derek whispered as he watched Stiles watch the sky. Stiles warmed up quickly with the heater on and Derek turned on GoogleMaps again and they started the drive back to the apartment, Derek was going to keep his part of the deal with the heater vent and the warm beverages.

“Thank you Stiles, this is amazing.”

Stiles turned to Derek, pressing a hand to Derek’s leg gently while he grinned, “I cannot wait to tell everyone! So cool.”

Derek nodded, “Agreed.”


End file.
